runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Snake Mystery
Quest Details (level 63 recommended, can be boosted) |items = * 1 law rune * 3 air runes * 1 fire rune * Bowl |kills = * Golem warrior (level 150) }} Ali the Snake Charmer Talk to Ali the Snake Charmer, he says that his snake, Ali the Snake is gone, he searched for him, or for a snake that could become Ali the Snake II. But all the desert snakes south of Pollnivneach were gone too. He even asked some rug merchants and other Snake Charmers if he could buy a snake from them, but they didn't had a snake too, so he bought a snake from Karamja, who he named Ali the Snake II, but the next day, it was gone. He thinks some snake-eating monster is eating all the snakes, or the snakes turned in sand, or the snakes were captured by aliens. However, he asks you to find his snake "Ali" for him. Ask him who sold the snake from Karamja to him. He will say that it was an Hunter expert, who lives at the east side from the river. Snake Hunting Items: Snake charm, at least 2 Snake baskets, at least 1 Box trap. Go to the gecko hunting spot in east Karamja and talk to the hunter expert. He teaches you how to catch Karamjan Snakes. You need to set up a box trap, and lure a snake using a snake charm to the boxtrap. Once you have some snakes (five or more is recommended), return to Ali and give him an snake. A cutscene will play. The snake, jumps out of the basked, and slides away. Ali said that this wasn't normal, the snake looked a sort of hypnotized. He gives you a paper, and tells you that you need to use this to sketch the route the snakes were going. For this, you need a Phoenix quill pen. Snake following through the desert Free another snake, follow it, once you lost it, use the Paper to sketch the route, this must be done. Sometimes, you find some tracks, you can use these to go further. Eventually you come at the lizard spot, and you see some snakes diging in the ground. Use a spade to dig at the spot were the snakes are digging. Eventually you find a cave entrance, use a rope on it and go down. Strange cave B1F Either free a snake, or summon a Spirit cobra, both will be hypnotized, but the Spirit cobra will keep close to you. Eventually you find some stones, clean it with a pickaxe. Later you find a ruined statue of a mummy, repair it and stairs appear, climb down. B2F You come in a maze, the spirit cobra is gone for some reason. Free another snake, follow him until you find a door, leading to an small passage, if you took the wrong door, there will be a trap and the following things can happen: 1. You fall and you will get in a large chamber with 10 level 100 Poison scorpions and one level 150 Emperor scorpion. To get out of it, you need to climb the stalagmite in the northern side of the room. Then you can teleport away. 2. You fall and you will get in an old mine, with 10 clay rocks. You can only get out of the mine by teleporting. 3. You get in a room with several dried zombies, search for a safespot and teleport away. If you took the good door, you find some stairs, climb down. B3F Now you come at an strange room, with a door in the north, east, south and west. In the middle of the chamber, under the stars, you can see a bowl with water. You find a strange stone above it. Use a bowl on the large waterbowl. Now use the bowl with Elidinis water on the stone. The stone gives light and will show a creature. If it's a human, go north If it's a monkey, go west If it's a crocodile, go east If it's a scarab, go south Now you will get into a small passage, if you done it wrong a trap will appear: * If you did go north you come into a room with 10 dried zombies. Try to find a safespot and teleport out of it. * If you did go west you come into a room with 10 zombie monkeys. Try to find a safesport and teleport out of it. * If you did go east you come into a room with 10 mummy crocodiles. Try to find a safesport and teleport out of it. * If you did go south you come into a room with 10 undead scabarites. Try to find a safespot and teleport out of it. Now you come into a room, you see many snakes. there are 10 sarcophagus. A golem warrior is slaying much of the snakes by using magic. Open the sarcophagus where the snakes are trying to get too. You find a mummy. If you took the good one, something will be shining at his right eye. Use a knife on the eye. If you took the wrong one, your now attacked by a level 120 mummy. He is invulnerable too your attack so you got to run away. If you took the good one you will find a mysterious eye-jewel. The golem warrior will attack you now. He is level 150 and he has an strong magic attack. Once you defeated it walk DO NOT TELEPORT out of the cave. The snakes will be following you, sometimes they attack you, hitting a low amount of damage. Return to Ali the Snake charmer. He tells you that that eye must be the object that did lure the snakes. He tells you that you must deliver the eye to the Varrock Museum, far away from the desert snakes, so they are no longer under the influence of the eye. But not by walking to it (else the snakes will follow you.) Haig Halen Teleport to Varrock, by using Varrock Teleport. Talk to Curator Haig, he will you a letter. He wants you to give 2,000 coins to Ali the Snake Charmer and the old snake charm. Give the items to Ali. He will be happy since all the desert snakes are back where they belong. The snake eye doesn't have the luring effect outside the desert. Ali will also say that he has his snake back. He also tells you that he found a dead snake, with a strange key in its belly. He gives you the key, quest complete! Complete reward * * * * * * * * You can return to Haig Halen, he will give you a 3,000 exp lamp, for a skill higher than level 35. * 18,000 coins * Ancient Key. * Access to the Forgotten mine containing 10 clay rocks and a secret room with various ores. The forgotten mine can be entered either via the "Snake cave" (luck is needed) or via the new cave entrance south of the Uzer mining site (Ancient key is needed). Required for completing * Desert quest finale Category:Desert quests